


【米英】硬着陆／A Hard Landing

by Ken_Douglus



Series: 【USUK：Alongside】 [31]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Love Stories, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:28:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22370314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ken_Douglus/pseuds/Ken_Douglus
Summary: ※ 国设米英-就如同你那船舶跨越数百年前的海洋，我那些庞大的金属飞行器也在如今无数次划破天空。即便能在不同的时间和空间和地点游走盘旋，这样漫长的旅程终究需要修复和补给，有时甚至得刷刷地俯冲，在你身旁硬着陆。-「最终我还是会来到这里，不会改变的，英国。」「你说对吧……亚瑟。」「笨蛋……我知道的，阿尔弗雷德。」
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Series: 【USUK：Alongside】 [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581493
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	【米英】硬着陆／A Hard Landing

他第一次看到海水淹没陆地的景象。

不是太平洋岛屿雅致地浮在碧海上蓝天下，不是贡多拉船夫悠悠地划着小船穿过奠基在海面以下的古老建筑群。

是彻底的、侵占式的淹没。

海水没过浅滩、低洼、草地、森林，陆续入侵到城镇的道路和街头巷尾，溢过阶梯和平房，号称雄伟的人造高楼大厦逐渐被吞入那片深蓝色的浑浊里。

这也许是地球上哪个不幸的临海国家迎接末日的方式吧。奇怪的是哪里都见不到人类的身影。这国家的人都到哪里去了呢。

金发蓝眼的青年漠然地俯视着这景象。

时缓时急的海风卷起他浓金色的头发，咸腥的气息涌入他的鼻腔，他无动于衷地在眼前的混沌里搜索是否有什么可供辨识的标志性建筑，很快就看到那栋尖塔形状的建筑，那是他本认为不可能出现在这里的「碎片大厦」——位于伦敦的最高建筑。来自大西洋的海水压强把坚硬的玻璃冲击得支离破碎，钢筋水泥在铺天盖地的湍流里不堪一击，一个楼层紧接着一个楼层崩坏。

然后他便看见了那道身影，他最熟悉的那个人。金发碧眼的纤瘦青年穿着他最喜欢的白衬衫和黑裤子，形单影只地坐在塔顶外的玻璃围栏上，光着的脚垂在半空中一晃一晃的。

他们的距离实在太远以至于他辨认不清那个人的表情，只觉得那人的姿态实在太坦然，放松得让他怀疑对方脸上的表情也许是微笑，甚至是和他此时一样的漠然。啪嚓啪嚓，哐啷哐啷。海水和建筑物崩塌的声响愈发清晰起来，把他的头皮震得一阵阵发麻。水面在靠近碎片大厦塔顶时仿如收到海神指令一般，从疯狂的咆哮翻腾转变成平稳的上升，就那样缓缓地靠近那道身影，那人却全无逃离的意图。

他鼓起全身力气朝那个方向伸出手臂，甚至尝试开口呼唤对方的名字，声音传递到空气前，狂风和海浪已把钢玻璃外墙上那道身影吞入其中。

然后他听到带着鼻音的、好听的英伦音调在他耳边低语：「看，英国沉没了。你不是他的英雄。」

美国睁大眼睛，从床上弹起的动作幅度之大让身下那张维多利亚风格的古董木质床架发出了抵触的「嘎吱」声响，夹杂着楼下厨房传来的哐啷声响实在过于刺耳，几乎完全盖过窗外那些唯一算得上悦耳的小知更鸟的吱喳叫声。

他快速环视周围，视线掠过大床旁的雕花桌、他特地装上的金属枪支保险架和上面的西格手枪，分布在床头、桌面和衣柜上的花草主题小挂画和装饰品，敞开的浴室门。近在手边的是那只时常安置在他和英国共眠的大床上的泰迪熊，最后是身旁掀开的被子和早就冷却的被单。

这毫无疑问是他已经逗留至第三天的、英国位于伦敦郊区的庄园大屋的房间。

必须说美国认为他这几天过得相当不错，把工作放诸脑后，跟他喜欢的英国人吃饭、购物、约会、做爱、睡觉，都是挺美好的回忆。

而现在他却做了场足以毁坏此前所有好心情的梦——好吧——一场不折不扣的噩梦。

楼下的金属声响不知为何变得更加刺耳，似乎还混着扑腾起来的水声。美国烦躁地挠挠头，把地上的长裤捞起来套上，拖鞋也不穿直接「咚咚咚」地大步下楼，奔进他推测可能已经变成小型黑暗料理实验现场的厨房。

世事总是难料——且往往都朝着更负面的方向难以预料。美国从厨房门口往里探头，眼前的画面足以让他咂舌。

通常只要没有经受别墅主人的料理挑战就总能保持干净、整洁、通风状态良好的厨房，此刻仿佛正在遭遇一场小型水灾侵袭。

在楼上就听到的那些噗呲噗呲的声响来源显然是水槽上方那根爆裂开的水管，此时被几条毛巾徒劳地包裹着，水流正以蹊跷的角度从毛巾缝隙间往外喷溅。

水槽附近的餐具、仪器自然全部遭殃，连距离水槽几步开外的料理台也难逃一劫，昨晚买来的干燥食材全部报废，即便有包装的食物也已经让人失去食欲，逃过浩劫的似乎只有英国一时兴起买的属于资本主义陷阱的有机樱桃，被水流冲洗得干干净净，不合时宜地随机散落在料理台上。

说到英国。

美国把目光聚在全身僵硬地站在水槽和料理台中间位置的英国青年身上。

英国此时可以说是落魄极了，平常总是蓬蓬的亚麻金色短发已经被淋成塌陷的深金色，身上成套的白色丝绸睡衣淋得湿透，沉甸甸地贴在身上。他手上抓着条往下滴水的毛巾，拖鞋明显不知遗落在什么地方，白皙的脚掌尴尬地交互搓着，明显刚进行完一轮不怎么奏效的抢救并纠结着下一步该如何行动。

美国叹了口气，大步踩进厨房，光着的脚底溅起了地板上的积水。他的声音和身影一出现，英国就仿佛救星降临似的朝他投来求救的眼神。

美国人前一刻还觉得英国人那模样狼狈得好笑，跟他平常落差大得拍下来让欧洲国家们围观并调侃一轮似乎也不错，现在反倒觉得睁大眼一脸无措望着他的英国人简直像迪士尼动画里的小鹿斑比似的，而且还是刚淋过雨找不到栖息地的小鹿斑比，可怜得很是可爱。这样的画面他可不打算跟其他不算熟也不算陌生的无聊国家们分享。

「工具箱？」美国朝他的英格兰小鹿靠近，把对方手上的毛巾抓过来拧掉大部分水分，然后在英国人湿淋淋的脸和头发上擦了擦，英国吃瘪似的皱了皱眉，往水槽上方的储物柜一指。

美国往前跨一大步掀开柜子，长裤被脚下的积水又弄湿几分，他迅速拉出工具箱并找到目测最合适的扳手，然后转头问英国：「排水管连接在哪里？」

英国愣了愣：「都埋在墙壁里……」

「哦。」美国短促地应了声，大致衡量了下力度便把拳头对准还在不懈地用水流破坏厨房的水管后方的砖墙，「碰擦」一声徒手砸开，英国瞪着眼还来不及开口谴责，美国人径直用手掌扫掉砖墙周围的碎屑，把扳手探进那个砸出来的洞里，找准内里管道的故障位置用力拧了几下，然后砖墙外、水槽前端的水流就此渐渐止住，嘈杂声随之退去，只留下包着金属管的毛巾还在滴答滴答地往下淌水。

总而言之，灾情已经得到及时控制。美国评估着自己的工作效率颇满意地点点头，回头朝一脸愕然地定在原地的英国人露出个爽朗的笑容：「搞定！」

「……你这个、莽汉。」

英国老半天才从牙缝里挤出几个词，视线在水槽上方那几块被美国砸碎的印着玫瑰图样的瓷砖上停留许久，绿眼睛里写满惋惜。

美国对英国人不知感恩的评价不置可否，他耸耸肩，把覆在裸露臂膀上的水用力甩掉，接着走到厨房另一侧，从冰箱里翻出一罐可口可乐，开盖后仰头咕嘟咕嘟地灌下半瓶。冰凉的碳酸液体浸润过脖子后，他才愉悦地呼出一口气：「别担心，瓷砖很好补的。」

英国撇撇嘴，拿起美国刚给他擦过头的毛巾去擦拭料理台上过多的水分，把被水流冲得凌乱的物件慢慢归位，试图让狼藉的厨房恢复一点体面。

美国边看着英国慢吞吞地收拾桌面，边走近他：「所以这是什么情况？」

英国把散落四周的樱桃几颗几颗地捡回果盘里：「本来打算洗些昨天买的樱桃搭配早餐，没想到一打开水龙头，水管就开始往外喷水……」他瞄了眼桌上被冲得软榻榻的烘培屋的纸袋，看上去情绪不佳。

「哦——」美国伸手把英国人耷拉在额头的前发拨开了些：「你那些魔法和小精灵都没能帮上忙吗？」语气里全是调侃。

「你又不是不知道我不擅长应对水，」年长国家露出额头的模样比先前又稚嫩可爱了几分，美国正这么想着，英国就翻了个破坏这份可爱的白眼，「至于我家的小精灵……个个比我还怕水。」他朝电视屏幕悬挂着的方向努了努嘴。

美国不确定英国视野前方到底是幻觉、还是真有独角兽小花仙之类的生物浮在半空中，唯一肯定的是英国人尽管嘴上抱怨，语气里仍旧带着几分宠溺。

秉持科学和现实理念的年轻国家早就决定不去深究那些来自英伦岛屿的梦幻系概念，继续回归现实：「之前没注意到水管有问题吗？应该定期有人来检查才对吧。」

英国人的语气瞬间弱了下去：「我以为……那几个笨蛋哥哥会处理的……」

「哈哈哈！」美国大声笑起来，「我看你们四兄弟都是这种心态才会让白金汉宫年久失修，结果翻新工程一提上日程就得花上几亿美元吧。」

看来是痛处被说个正着，英国难得地噤了声，他心虚地把头和身躯又低下几度，安静地把料理台上无法再使用的食材清理掉，把更小件的餐具也码整齐。

美国的目光就顺着英国人的动作左右游走。那身已经变成半透明的丝绸睡衣湿嗒嗒地贴在英国人略显苍白的皮肤上，衣领因为重力下垂而让他脖颈和锁骨的线条更清晰突出，尽管看上去不太健康却带着莫名的中性美感，视线再往下一些，连胸前两点的颜色都若隐若现。

美国人把剩下的可乐一口气灌下，喉结连续滚动了几轮：「虽然吧，一大早就看到你这湿漉漉的模样还挺让人兴奋的。」他的手背用力擦过嘴角，随即蹭上英国人的嘴唇。

这话语和小动作里的情色含义年长国家再清楚不过，他的脸颊和耳朵瞬间变得通红，只笨拙地把年轻国家的手推开，瞪着眼骂了声「笨蛋」，又跺着脚朝另一侧的空气低声训话：「你们都别笑……到起居室去聊天！」那副害羞的神态让责骂显得毫无威力。

美国扬起嘴角笑起来，正想低头亲一亲面前这位表情让人百看不厌的年长国家，后者表情纠结地推开了他：「让我先去洗个澡……这真的太糟糕了。」这一回眼神和声音都颇为认真。

美国动作一顿，认真想了想，决定暂时放过一大早就被最恐惧的水搞得浑身狼狈的英国人，他举起手臂表示弃权，转身再次打开冰箱门翻找适合填胃的食物。

英国跟在他身后，手臂穿过高个青年的肩膀，取走冰箱顶上的遥控器，接着打开了惯常观看的新闻台。

「你为什么至今还不肯配个声控仪器呢？那么方便。」美国顺势捏了捏英国的手背，手感细腻，还冰冰凉凉的。

英国轻哼了声：「才不想像你那样把智慧都消耗在‘如何变得更懒’这方面上。」

「哇，这评价太不公平了吧，我可是极力在为社会提供便捷和福祉哦。」美国人一脸无辜，英国干脆不再理他，放下遥控准备转身离开。

然而电视屏幕上新闻主播的英伦腔调一响起，英国就停下了脚步。美国注意到他与自已不约而同地皱起了眉头。

电视里播报的是美国前一晚就从南极洲探测站收到的消息：南极洲上有名的拉森-C冰山即将断裂。

冰山断裂算不上多大的新闻，然而拉森-C作为南极洲最重要的标志之一，它的断裂不仅会影响美国和加拿大的探测站位置，也是全球暖化趋势加剧的表现，此后南极洲的地貌会因为海平面上升持续改变。

即是说，不管这种暖化趋势是否人为造成，至少对于有海岸线的国家，从此都要面对每年下沉一点点的现实。

作为国家，面对这样的环境转变大多是无力的。有再漫长的历史、再宽广的土地面积，相互结盟绑定些约束力跟不上诚信度的环保协议，能达致的效果似乎也就是「聊胜于无」这种程度了。

有些人焦虑于未来的环境恶化认为人类必须团结行动，有些人则站在更庞大稳固的板块之上，高傲地说胆小如鼠如何开发资源和进步，担心这种事情简直像一场闹剧。

美国觉得哪种论断都不是全无道理，他偶尔也会想几百年的飓风洪水都没能阻挡他，20世纪席卷全球的大萧条到他身上也不过是感冒几天的事，两次世界大战期间在所有人落魄惨烈的面貌里他算得上姿态最逍遥不羁的了。那么就算海平面上升个几厘米十几厘米，甚至把佛罗里达州的海岸线浸泡掉一角让当地的旅游产业遭受些打击，对他来说似乎也不痛不痒。他心不在焉地进行预测。

但同样的话题对其他国家来说未必能这样轻描淡写了。

哪怕是幅员辽阔的国家，也会因为污染指数爆棚导致国民身体素质严重下降，反过来影响本体的状态，让他们面露病色，说话嗓音里偶尔夹杂几声咳嗽。

美国一般不深入谈这个话题，大抵因为谈论到此他的语气通常会显得残忍又没良心。

他当然不太介意自己的国际形象朝流氓或恶棍之流一路滑去，反正他一向清楚自己的「正义」不过是「相对正义」，从一开始就没打算让所有人都相信。

然而对于同样的话题，他重要的盎格鲁萨克逊同盟国家都在烦恼，而他关心的英国——准确来说是英格兰——则很不幸地身在经历末次冰期后的大不列颠地区。不知该不该说命运使然，他北边的兄长苏格兰的地势会缓慢上升，而英格兰则会下沉，城市化效应甚至让伦敦的下沉速度比其他地区更快。

当然，只要人类不都像美国这样狂妄又毫无节制的话，「英格兰沉没」这种如同灾难电影一样的画面在最近几十几百年内都不会发生。

但并不代表永远不会发生，谁也不敢说「永远」。

美国看到英国的背脊和手臂的线条蹦得僵硬，那是专注或紧张时会有的身体反应，然而对方脸上的表情却接近漠然。

美国于是又想起清早的梦境。梦里的英国是否也是这样的表情呢。

他心里一阵懊恼，甚至有些后悔。诸如灾害和恐怖袭击这样的新闻都是现实，他们避无可避，然而他后悔的是前一天不该一时兴起跟英国聊些关于梦境的话题。

聊得深入、想得太多的结果就是事实上不常做梦的自己，突然就做了那样一场实在让人不痛快的梦。

美国烦躁地关上电视，把遥控器扔在地上，在英国回过头惊讶地望着他的同一时刻握住对方被冰凉衣服覆盖的手臂，捞到自己身旁，然后在对方臀部一施力直接悬空抱了起来。

英国人早不是第一次接受这款礼遇，但突然的失重还是让他倒吸了一口气：「喂！美国，你这是……」后半句在留意到美国人早已收敛起来的嘴角时逐渐消逝。

英国徒劳地动了动被抱得稳妥的身躯，双手放在美国肩膀上，无奈地嘟嚷了声：「我身上冷冰冰的。」说完低下脑袋，额头贴在美国的脖颈旁边。

冰凉的皮肤触感却让美国人情绪安定了几分，他低声笑起来：「那就趁现在，让我来点个火吧。」

美国从上方俯视被按在料理台上的英国，那张染上粉色的白皙脸颊和纤细身躯自然是好看的，金色粗眉下的绿色眼睛依旧水润，然而那表情实在不能归类为愉悦。

确实，在厨房里亲热是个让人浮想联翩的主意，然而刚被爆破水管糟蹋过的料理台的浪漫程度跟柔软舒适的床垫实在不是同个等级。

美国人想了想，飞快地把英国人潮湿的睡衣和裤子扒下，拧干多余的水分，揉成厚些的布团垫在对方的肩膀和腰下方，接着把自己体温偏高的身体覆上去，把英国近在嘴边的抱怨融化成一句「……重死了」。

美国就笑，他抬起头，嘴唇和舌头亲吻着年长国家冰凉的嘴唇，舌头特地在对方耳后舔了一圈，顺着脖颈往下，沿着锁骨的线条啃咬起来。那些都是英国人喜欢的位置，他能感觉到身下的躯体轻轻颤抖起来，伴随着几声闷哼。

伦敦早就进入全民抱怨的炎热时分，但不知是因为七月即将到来导致英国比平常更怕冷，还是因为方才淋过水的威力不容忽视，尽管那些呻吟声里已经带上粘腻，但亲吻许久后美国觉得英国的身上还是凉。

他有些不太高兴，头靠近对方的胸口用力吸吮，另一只手往年长国家早已有所反应的下身探去。

直至英国人加重的喘息从头顶落下，美国人才满意地评论：「你终于温暖起来了。」

英国扭动着身躯，声音不时被呻吟打断：「混蛋……嗯……被你这样……摸……又不是性冷感……」

「我说真的，你不冷了。」

美国人把手朝对方身后探去，一如往常熟练地探索着，下半身则重新朝那片区域接近，调整好姿势，在进入对方体内之后缓慢地律动起来。

英国随着美国的动作喘息，快感席卷全身时他无意识地绷紧了大腿，脖颈朝后仰起弯曲的弧度。美国故意在那苍白皮肤上留下了几处显眼的吻痕，才最终宣泄出来。

然后他平复着呼吸，再次俯视英国。他看到眼泪缓缓地从年长国家泛红的眼角溢出。

大多数情况下美国对英国的眼泪是不太适应的，但亲热时观感则有所不同。从英国那双翡翠绿的眼睛里盈出的泪水源于兴奋。那张脸颊绯红地喘息着，眉毛仍旧微微蹙着，咋眼一看会误以为那是染着悲伤的神情，这些都是只有他才能看到的画面。

美国人想起他们第一次发生关系时英国人也是这副表情，曾让对体力超自信但因为性向一贯正常的超大国怀疑是不是性知识和手法有所失误，以至于年长国家居然在床上露出那样难过的表情。

直到他们做爱的次数两手都数不过来，美国人才意识到那是英国人最有感觉时的表情。

在美国看来英国的表情是很丰富的。大多时候当然很可爱，有时候挺傻，有时候高傲冷漠，也有些时候安静得像教堂里的雕像——倒不是那种冷冰冰的触感，而是神情慈爱的圣母像，嘴角抿起矜持弧度的那一刻仿佛在默默流泪。

美国觉得英国的眼泪像伦敦的雨，阴阴凉凉。

有那么几次走在雨天的伦敦街头，他总会立刻联想到英国人倔强或假装坚强的嘴角，裹挟着雨水的风如同他湿润的眼睛，雨就是眼泪。

在波士顿故地重游的那一年，大概也是英国最为怕冷的这个时期，美国在夏初的夜风里亲吻英国，那时英国眼角的泪水摇摇欲坠，闪着些悲伤的神色，也像一场雨。

那之后年轻国家还悄悄琢磨，为什么活了上千年的年长国家，即便在他们早已走向和解走进如此亲密的关系之后，也总在这个时期变得多愁善感起来呢。

就像这个总是多雨的伦敦一样。

……啊，因为他就是这个多雨的国度本身嘛。

「你又在发什么呆？」英国的喘息终于平复下来，他不满地戳了戳年轻国家壮实的肱二头肌。美国回过神来，低头用鼻尖蹭了蹭英国人带着红色印记的脖颈，说：「下雨了。」

英国抬眼朝窗外看去，没被窗帘遮蔽严实的玻璃一角确实划上好几处雨丝。他让美国从他身体里退出去之后，才接过话题：「这里可是伦敦。」

「你知道吗？」美国说，「即便不在伦敦，一旦下雨我就经常想到你……你真是雨水的国度。」

「这可真是不怎么理智的联想，把那些降雨充沛的热带雨林国家都当成什么了。」英国轻笑出声，嘴角略为狡黠地扬起，「那你该是什么呢，气象图上不是炎热高温就是飓风成群的破坏级国度吗？」

「我家的日照指数可是常年暖色，从加州一路普照到德克萨斯，明显是‘阳光大国’嘛。」

「就算真有这么一回事，自己用炫耀的语气说出来，不觉得脸皮特别厚吗……你可真是死性不改。」

「我给人的印象就这么恶劣吗？」美国假装认真地问。

「是啊，超恶劣的。」英国于是一本正经地答。

「但你却对这样恶劣的家伙情有独钟。」美国人的手臂撑在英国人的脸颊旁，笑眯眯地凝视着对方。

「笨蛋……才不是。」英国别过脸，小声咕哝起来。

「我是不介意你说‘笨蛋’，但别告诉我你否认的是‘情有独钟’这个词哦。」

「我可没那样说。」

「哈哈，我也爱你哦。」美国再次俯下头，用亲吻回应对方别扭的嘴角。

美国是爱着英国的，作为实践能力超群的行动派，他既用言语也用行动对英国表达爱。硬要说不足的地方，就是他的态度往往强硬，有时言语粗糙，并且，他从不会给这份爱搭配上「永远」这样虽然浪漫却遥远的副词。

美国是狡猾的，在话语里掺杂玩笑或是在玩笑里表达真意都是他的惯例，因此他的话语未必总是真。但无论出于本能或情感，在七月来临前的这个时期，他是不太开玩笑的，更不会对英国撒谎。

所以即便是在充满爱意的温存中，他会说「爱」，却不会说「永远」。

对于他们这些国家来说，多久才能称之为「永远」？一百年，两百年，上千上万年，直到大陆消失海洋沉没，或肉身在历史洪流里消失殆尽？又或者直到灵魂迎接死亡？

看似拥抱一切信仰自由、实际心中全无信仰，如果这样的家伙也要面对死后的世界，那么美国你这男人注定是要下地狱的。曾有言辞犀利的政客这样对他说。

那是第一次有人当面这样评价美国，他觉得这个论点实在有趣，听的时候嘴角堆满笑意，在对方露出挑衅的表情时回答，我也是这么想的。

美国确实就是这样想的。

他的疑问并不在于自己是否会下地狱，而在于直到下地狱的那一刻为止，是否能称之为「永远」。如果那就是属于他的永远，那么他是否会把对英国的这份爱和眷恋也带进地狱？

美国突然觉得英国有些可怜。

漫长历史里仿佛饱经诅咒的国度，好不容易有个和他相爱和彼此依偎的家伙，这家伙站在世界的顶端，极其伟大和极其邪恶的事都干过不少，心里还发散地联想着在地狱应该如何给他眷恋的国度寄送爱意。

最终会去到哪里呢。美国心想，眼镜片下那双蓝色的瞳孔因为短暂的失焦变得浑浊。

「你今天似乎心不在焉。」英国抬起手捏了捏美国的脸，美国回过神来，假装吃痛地反问：「怎么，我的表现没让你满意吗？」

「我不是那个意思，」英国脸一红，「算了，当我没说。」

「哈哈。」美国摇摇头笑了。他直起身，走到窗台边一把扯下最外层的碎花窗帘，然后在英国嗔怒的眼神中把干燥的织物披到对方身上，接着让确保了温暖的英国人在料理台上坐起身来。

英国心疼地看着从窗帘架上迸到地上的金属夹：「这下除了水管和墙壁外，连窗帘都要找人来修复了。」

「反正都要维修，做得彻底些也好。」美国脸上毫无愧色，他靠在料理台旁，把散落在料理台边上的樱桃捡起来，用手指搓一搓外皮，直接递到英国人嘴边。

英国想也没想就伸出舌头把红润的小果实含进嘴，汁水甜美的果实缓解了喉咙的干涸，他于是满足地眯起眼睛，接着从旁边端起个小碗，虚掩着脸把果核吐进去。

美国又捡起一颗樱桃喂进年长国家的嘴里，英国照收不误，他慢慢地咀嚼着，裸露在外的小腿悬在料理台边上一晃一晃的。

美国心想英国真不愧是英国，即便身上只有一块薄薄的碎花布裹着裸露的身躯，头发还乱乱的，却能在奇怪的方面保持漂亮优雅的姿态。

英国似乎觉出美国人的眼神古怪：「你又在发什么呆？」

「没有，在想你吃东西的样子真可爱，」美国凑过身来，伸出舌头绕着英国人的唇线舔了一圈，「嘴巴甜甜红红的。」

他确实是这么想的。虽然都是相似的红色，却没有夹带丝毫的血腥气味。

也许吧，也许今年的英国会比往年状态更好。

「英国，你还好吗？」美国问。

「在说什么傻话呢，」英国一脸莫名其妙，绿眼睛转了转，嘴角突然挑起顽劣的弧度，「与其担心我，我反倒担忧一直走神的你是否开始进入体力跟不上的阶段了，超大国先生。」

美国一愣，旋即又笑：「我分明还处在体力旺盛的大好青春期。」他摘下眼镜放到一旁，把英国人整个抱起来架着，自己在料理台上坐稳后才让对方坐到自己身上。

他天蓝色的眼睛凝望着年长国家，粗糙的手掌沿着对方光滑的背脊上下抚摸，在英国人伸出手臂搂紧他的脖子时，他朝对方低声耳语：「你可以亲身再体验一次哦。」

起居室的落地钟又敲下一次钝重的声响，隔着墙壁传来显得沉闷。窗外的阵雨早就过去，阳光在厨房那面摇摇欲坠的遮光布上投下一层光亮。

地板上堆积的水大多已经顺着浅排水口流走，只可惜因为两位英语国家侵占了料理台而被扫到地面的不易碎餐具和食物又多出了些。

美国坐在地上，捡起一颗不幸滚落在他手边的苹果，在裤子上随意擦一擦，放到嘴里「卡嚓」咬下一大口。另一只手则轻轻抚着整个上半身趴在他腿上的英国，那头亚麻金色的短发仍旧湿湿软软的。

英国闭着眼睛，呼吸声几乎细不可闻。原先用作窗帘的碎花布近乎完整地盖在他身上，只露出了他一截瘦削苍白的肩膀。

哪怕嘴上逞强，言辞里仍有一贯的嘲讽和高傲，七月份如期到来，英国人的体力明显不比平常。第二轮情事结束后，英国就因为体力竭尽而短暂地失去了意识。再次醒来之后也不再说话，而是紧靠着美国找了个舒服的姿势缩起身，就这样默默地歇息着。

美国突然又想起一部分国民那些与他一般风格直白的调侃和批评，他们说美国这国家注定是要下地狱的，这世界第一的超大国，不过是自称正义的流氓，本性极其卑鄙的英雄。

美国真心实意地认为这评价并不过分。

在所有国家都忙得焦头烂额的紧张时期，他强硬地跟上司谈判拿下三四天的空闲时间，留在大西洋另一端的英国身边，态度坦然得仿佛真与外界毫无关联一般，跟他爱着的年长国家调情，或约会，或缩在屋里聊天、做爱，眼神和嘴角都是放纵的笑意。

即便明知这个时期的英国是因为身体状况才难得地被许可在家休息，即便对方表面上看起来还算平静，心里必然还牵挂着自家议会的大风波和敬爱的女王的身体状况。而美国仍然放肆地把两人宝贵的共处时间用到尽。

等回国之后，他就还是那个耀武扬威的美国，在中东击落战斗机时眼睛眨也不眨，转身在欧洲的国际会议上依旧跟俄罗斯针锋相对，这次估计连加拿大都未必会上来劝和。

他总在利用自己的实力和优势，把其他国家甚至他的国民的情感和耐心挥霍到极点，又在临界点时来个急刹车，停得刚刚好。连他的爱也逃脱不开这种风格。

从美国的角度俯视对方，英国此时的神态安静得像再也不会醒来。

每当这种时候，他总要伸手在年长国家的脖颈和心脏附近来回抚上几次，指尖探测到那肌肤下血管和脉搏的细微动静后，才能彻底放下心来。

美国偶尔也会觉得这举动实在可笑甚至幼稚，他当然不认为环境恶化是人类的危言耸听，也不相信七月病会给英国致命的打击，他觉得无论是自己或是英国，终究有着比一代人类更漫长的岁月去适应所有的变化。

局限在一代人的话题，最终往往会成为他们历史中无可无不可的事，而美国向来不会把关注点和时间消耗在无可无不可的人或物身上。

出于功利心和性格里的务实主义，他终究不相信永远。

所有事物都不会有永远，眼前所看到的，脑海里所记得的，都只是比人类更漫长的延续，再持续。

就像这循环反复终将到来的七月，它给英国身体刻上的印记也未必是永远，只是延续，再持续。

美国是爱着英国的，英国也深爱着美国，他们彼此清楚。这份爱情贯穿几十几百年，像流淌在河里的砂石，一再沉淀，延续，再延续。

美国把手中的苹果核扔到一旁，重新戴上眼镜，镜片后的蓝眼睛扫过英国人的脸，粗糙的手指从他温顺的发丝穿过。

英国看来暂时不会醒来，美国也无意打破此刻的安静。他心想这大概是自己这个月会出现在这个城市的最后一天了。

下个月英国会如过去的每一年那样耗费漫长的飞行时间前往北美洲，去探访他北边的兄弟接着一路往南吗？澳大利亚和新西兰会如影相随似地陪在他的身旁吗？美国知道答案是肯定的，因为这就是他们几人之漫长关系的延续。

回顾过去或是往前看，一切都是旅程的延续，而非永远。美国想，我们这样的容颜也不会是永远，我的成长是延续，你的衰弱是过往的延续，当然略为遗憾地，很多人都悄悄从你身前迈了过去。

然而即便如此又有什么问题，有什么关系呢。

就如同你那船舶跨越数百年前的海洋，我那些庞大的金属飞行器也在如今无数次划破天空。即便能在不同的时间和空间和地点游走盘旋，这样漫长的旅程终究需要修复和补给，有时甚至得刷刷地俯冲，在你身旁硬着陆。

美国青年把散落在身旁的厨房用具逐个拿起来，左看右看，一副闲得无聊的样子。密封包装的厨房油纸突然引起了超大国的兴趣，他打量着那些硬质的半透明纸张，抽出其中一张，三两下折出纸飞机的形状，然后他闭上一只眼睛，朝不远处的前方瞄准，手腕略略施力。

和他脑里计算的轨迹一样，材质不轻的纸飞机只在厨房的半空中滑翔了几秒，很快便在目标的小水洼旁落下。半透明的纸张被多余的水分浸染成深色，在下一次被捡起再朝空中投出之前，会一直固定在原地。

「最终我还是会来到这里，不会改变的，英国。」

美国人抬起头，眯起眼看漏过窗帘的几缕阳光。他的手从英国的头发慢慢往下移动，滑过他的脖颈和手臂，最后勾住对方蜷缩的手指，轻轻地摩挲着。

「你说对吧……亚瑟。」

英国的睫毛轻轻颤动起来，眼睑依旧紧闭。他的手指动了动，回握住美国粗糙的指节，许久后才呼出一口气：

「笨蛋……我知道的，阿尔弗雷德。」

\- - -

「美国啊，你这男人注定是要下地狱的。」

「我也是这么想的。」（带着对他的爱一同下地狱。）

\- Fin -

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. 碎片大厦(The Shard)：又称「夏德塔」或「摘星塔」，位于伦敦的英国最高建筑，建造理念是「穿过英国心脏的玻璃碎片」。
> 
> 2\. 涉及时事：  
> \- 2016年底英国公布白金汉宫的翻新预算：3.7亿英镑，估计之后还会增加。  
> \- 2017年南极洲的最大冰山拉森-C (Larsen-C)断裂，顺便一提，全球种子储存库也出现融雪入侵的状况。  
> \- 2017年英国正式开启脱欧谈判，保守党失利上司面临更换；英皇室的菲利普亲王正式退居二线，有传闻女王状况也不如从前。  
> \- 美国应对环境的立场与第43、45届共和党上司接近，预计会退出巴黎环保协议。  
> \- 2017年6月，美国在叙利亚近七年的内战中首次击落俄罗斯和伊朗支持的政府战斗机，俄方回以警示。  
> \- 俄罗斯在拉脱维亚等东欧国家散布关于加拿大军队的负面假新闻，引致两国外交和媒体冲突。  
> \- 幅员辽阔的重污染国家……就当作只有印度吧（嗯）。
> 
> 3\. 美国的梦境关于不可知或未必发生的未来，英国的梦境则关于过去。关联的前篇是《一场梦》和《后日谈》，没看过也不影响就是了。
> 
> 4\. 关于英国的「七月病」和环境话题，世界眼中的美国和美国眼中的世界。前阵子跟友邻的交流共识，感觉美国真是个集齐七宗罪的男人啊……各方面来说。既是混乱正义，也是粗糙邪恶，又有那么一小处心灵上的着陆点——大概这也是他唯一的弱点吧。这些我都喜。


End file.
